This project will develop a computer system for the automated analysis of sleep data which includes the capability for detecting the waveforms normally occurring in the sleep EEG (macroanalysis), and for making a detailed analysis of the waves in these waveforms (microanalysis). The system will include a data base management system for maintaining a library of processed records from which one can select records sorted for a particular parameter or parameters such are age. The work will incorporate recent advances in Artificial Intelligence on the design of Expert Systems. The system will include software which allows the user to communicate with the computer in human language form. Much of the knowledge and expertise required for the operation of automated sleep analysis systems will be programmed into the computer. The proposed system will allow all sleep investigators to easily use such a computer. The Expert System will also serve as a repository for knowledge accumulated by many sleep specialists. The computer will enable one to obtain a more detailed description of the sleep process than is currently obtained using visual scoring, and it will provide objective data which can be shared by all laboratories. In addition, the system will provide an economical method for providing sleep analysis to a large subject population. The Association of Sleep Disorder Centers will supply data and evaluate results of the automated analysis. The study will assist the establishment of objective criteria for the diagnosis and treatment of sleep disorders. The resulting system can provide a method for making sleep studies easily and economically available to a broad subject population.